Comic Strip
by Moonkitten69
Summary: When everything you have ever known while growning up changes in the blink of an eye will anything ever be the same?


-1Alrighty, so this has been long over due and I now have the ability to get you people what you need. A brand new fic! Full of lots and lots of enjoyable action and yet some depressing things as well. Also some new characters for you all. I hope you all enjoy it very much. And to warn all the people that read this that are unfamiliar with my work, and even the ones familiar with my work, I have changed and am gothic so if the story seems a bit gothic that would be why. Enjoy this lively thing I call my work!

Comic Strip

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this fic except for Mihiro because she is my invented character invented after myself…so I guess I own myself.

Billy: No you don't.

Theodore: We own you.

Yasha: We do, and you will never escape. evil laugh

Me: Ahhhh! Oh well, what can you do? tries to run away but runs into the wall

The sky was growing darker by the minutes and alone on a hill stood a cloaked figure. Watching the approaching storm with a strong feeling of anxiousness .

As the sky grew darker two more cloaked figures had joined the first one. Each standing on either side of the first cloaked figure. The one on the right side was wearing a dark emerald green cloak, the one in the middle was wearing a black cloak, and the one on the left was wearing a deep blood red cloak.

"It begins." whispered the black cloaked figure before turning her face up to the sky.

"Thief-will-steal-you." whispered the red cloaked figure as she looked down toward the ground.

"Puppy-dogger-dog." said the green cloaked figure as she looked straight ahead of them to the small pond down below the hill they were standing on top of.

"Kitty-cat-meow-meow." said the black figure as she looked up at the tree behind them.

From their voices it was clear to distinguish that they are female. Each girl reached out and took the others hand, and each looked down at the small pond gathering more water.

"R…" said the red cloaked figure as she turned her head toward the black cloaked figure.

"N…" said the green cloaked figure as she too turned her head toward the black cloaked figure.

"M…" whispered the black cloaked figure as the rain began to poor down upon the three girls.

Once the rain really began to fall upon the girls the black cloaked one flinched and sort of ducked down and looked up at the sky.

"Aww…Mihiro…are you afraid of the storm?" asked the girl in the green cloak as she teased the girl in the black cloak.

"NO! I LOVE the storm. Its just the rain…" the black cloaked figure began as she moved away from the rain drops.

"Well yeah Mihiro. Its water. And this is supposed to be a BIG storm so there will be lots of rain." said the red cloaked figure trying to hold back her laughter at her friend who seemed to be dancing all around the ground to evade the falling rain.

Mihiro had indeed been sort of awkwardly dancing around to avoid the coldness of the rain drops that were soaking into her cloak and making her body chilled under the warm velvet. "Yes…what do you know, the lightening is just moments away." she said as she finally gave up on her attempts to escape the rain.

As the last of the words rolled off her tongue and slipped past her lips a loud thunder clap rang out in the air, followed by a very bright lightening flash. Each girl had gasped but only one had dropped down to her knees and put her hands over her head as if it were going to protect her from the thunder and lightening.

"OH Rikku!" gasped Mihiro now trying to hold back her own laughter.

"Yeah, I'm okay." said the girl in the red cloak as she stood back up and forcing the spit to be swallowed even though it seemed as if her throat had stopped working all together.

"Hey Rikku! Mihiro! We gotta go! There are some guys coming this way and their being lead by Xander!" said the girl in the green cloak as she looked down at the pond and saw Xander point up to the three of them.

Rikku stood up really fast and looked around her like the answer for escape was written there in the air, before she looked to Mihiro.

Mihiro reached inside her cloak to her hips where two twin swords rested in hilts. Before she could clearly make up her mind she had drawn the swords and stood ready to fight.

The green cloaked figure looked at Mihiro and Rikku, to find that both of the girls had their weapons drawn and were ready for the fight that seemed to be approaching.

"Naomi are you fighting with us or are you just gonna stand there?" Mihiro asked with a playful tone creeping into her voice.

Naomi laughed and reached into her own cloak and pulled out her own weapon and took her fighting stance to prepare for the next fight that they would all enter.

"Now that's what I thought! As usual; we're all in this together." said Rikku as she let out a small giggle of excitement.

"Together we're invincible." said Naomi looking around them.

"Apart we are strong, but are we ever really alone?" asked Mihiro looking over to Rikku. Mihiro began to smile playfully, although her smile was hidden by the hood of her cloak.

Rikku must have been thinking along the same lines of playfulness as Mihiro; for she hid her weapons behind her back and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Which may not be the smartest of ideas but all the same she did it.

Naomi began to laugh as Mihiro and Rikku slyly hid their weapons and sat around the tree. She too took her weapon and slyly set it aside so as to gain easy access to it when it was needed, and lazily sat on the ground next to Mihiro, in front of Rikku.

Rikku sat down at hating having been the only one standing, when the four boys showed up looking at the girls.

"Well if it isn't the freak sisters." said the boy leading the guys, almost tauntingly.

Mihiro turned her head to the left and gave Xander one of the evilest looks she could give him.

"Like you should talk. Chipmunk." said Rikku calmly.

At the mention of Xander's nickname each of the girls had moved so fast you would have missed it, all except I'm writing this for you so…but within a blink of an eye the girls had their weapons drawn and were surrounding Xander.

"Calm down Mihiro." said one of the other three guys that seemed to be forgotten about for the moment.

Mihiro's gazed snapped in the direction of the guy talking to her, as Rikku and Naomi exchanged glances then proceed to push their weapons upon Xander so that Mihiro could deal with this new guy.

"What do you mean calm down? And how did you know my name?" asked Mihiro as she turned around to face the strange guys that looked almost familiar.

The guy that had spoken to her glanced to the guy standing on the right side of him, then to the guy standing on the left of him.

Mihiro then looked at each guy thankful none of them could see her face, for frustration and confusion were clearly upon it.

The guy on the right side of the one that had spoken stepped forward and looked at Mihiro then to the other two girls.

"I see you don't remember us at all. But I see you're finally big enough to use those swords I got you." he said with a small chuckle.

"Karuza…." Mihiro gasped out for it seemed like her breath had now been caught in her chest.

"Is it….you can't be serious!" Naomi shouted out taking a chance to look behind her to the guys.

"Very serious. Now let that poor boy go. He was only paid to show us where you three were." said the third guy that had remained silent for so long.

Mihiro felt her body tense up and become more alert, ready to fight to save herself and her "sisters".

Xander began to laugh as Rikku and Naomi slowly took their weapons away from his form and stood next to Mihiro.

"You have no idea how hard it was to try and find you, Rikku, and Naomi. My dear Mihiro, you three have proven to be quite slippery." said the guy that had first spoken to Mihiro.

Mihiro raised one of her swords and pointed it at the guy that had been talking to her. "Go on! Tell us why…" Mihiro broke off in mid sentence to look beside her to Rikku and Naomi. She didn't want to speak for them but at the same time she didn't want to let Karuza, Zalarus, and Sckythe get away with having been friends with them long ago and now tracking and hunting them down like some weak and defenseless pray.

"Why we've been looking for you three?" Karuza finished as he looked into the darkened face of Mihiro's cloak.

Everyone had fallen except for the storm and Xander who had been cackling madly at the girls. It seemed like and eternity before someone had finally spoken but all the same Mihiro had not taken her weapon from where she had it pointed.

"We were looking for you three to ask you to help us out." said Sckythe as he looked at each of the girls.

"Them?! How would they be any help? Two of them are freaks any way!" said Xander after he was done chocking on his spit and gasping for air.

"You are the only ones we could think of that already know the tale." said Zalarus ignoring the comments that Xander had made.

"The tale…" Naomi murmured to herself as she slipped into thought trying to rack her memories of the past together.

"Is it that time already?" asked Rikku, having already known the answer that Naomi was seeking.

Mihiro lowered her sword and looking into the eyes of each of the boys. Then slowly she put her swords away and removed the hood from her head.

"It is." was all Karuza could even say as he looked at Mihiro for the first time in seven years.

So that's all for now any more and I'd spoil my own thoughts. So R&R to lemme know what you think. Like do I still need to make some improvements to my writing or does it suffice for now?


End file.
